Lo se -- Fiolee
by Deila
Summary: Fionna y el Príncipe Flama terminaron hace dos años. Marshall y Cake han ayudado a Fionna a superarlo, Fionna ha seguido con su vida y se ha enamorado de otro chico, Cake se ha dado cuenta de esto y va a hablar con el para saber sus sentimiento hacia su hermana y para animarlo a tomar la iniciativa. Fiolee :3
1. Asegurarce

Primer Capitulo

Han pasado 2 años desde que Fionna y el Príncipe Flama rompieron, aunque Fionna los primero cuatro meses se deprimió tanto que no salía de su casa, no comía y solo lloraba, pero siempre tuvo a Cake y a Marshall para ayudarla y animarla, ahora volvió a ser la chica de antes feliz, alegre, optimista, incluso volvió a visitar al príncipe Flama y a veces sale a divertirse o a hablar con él aunque ya no es lo mismo. Ahora Fionna tiene 17 y casi cumple los 18.

Hace unos pocos meses que Fionna se empezado a figar en otro chico aunque sea mayor que ella. Cake se estaba dando cuenta de ello por lo que decidió hablar seriamente con él, no quería que Fionna saliera herida otra vez , después de todo lo que habían luchado para que se olvidara del príncipe flama.

Fionna estaba jugando videojuegos con BMO cuando Cake se le acerco. _– Fiona hoy voy a salir con lord monochromicorn por una cuantas horas–_ la chica humana volteo a ver a su hermana y asintió _–claro Cake diviértete-_ Cake salió de la casa del árbol y se dirigió hacia la caverna donde se encontraba la casa rosada del chico, cuando toco la puerta Marshall salió y sonrió al ver a la gata parada en la entrada. _–Hola Cake,-_ Saludo el chico _–Que te trae por aquí ?-_ el volteo a los lados buscando a la humana _– Vienes sola ?-,_ _-Necesito hablar contigo Marshall-_ el chico se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, _-Siéntate-_ Dijo señalando el sillón rojo grande y sentándose el en el pequeño _– Que pasa ?-_ Cake volteo a verlo _–Es sobre Fionna-_ Dijo, Marshall se tensó un poco al escuchar el nombre _–Le ha pasado algo ?-, -Si-_ En el rosto de Marshall se podía ver que trataba de parecer calmado pero se moría de miedo, y Cake lo sabía así que no le hizo el cuento _largo –Se ha enamorado de alguien-_ El rosto del chico se entristeció dejando a un lado el miedo y dando paso al dolor _–Oh-_ dijo este _–Y de quien esta vez ? -, -Lo estoy viendo-_ Marshall no entendía lo que quería decir, de repente se dio cuenta de que hablaba de el _–De...de mí ?, pe… pero eso es imposible siempre me vio como un amigo o hermano con el que jugar- _Cake sonrió al ver que el chico se avía sonrojado, eso solo quería decir que él también quería a Fionna, -Mira Marshall al principio pense que eras un idiota pero me di cuenta de que a tu paso fuiste cambiando siendo más respetuoso y dejando de lado la violencia para ser más cuidadoso con Fionna, a pesar de tu conducta de "Niño malo" frente con Fionna sé que solo lo hacías para parecer genial, pero los dos sabemos que tienes un gran corazón aunque no lo digas, Fionna se recuperó gracias a ti y te lo agradezco mucho pero aún tengo miedo de que salga lastimada sé que para ti debe ser una estupidez lo que voy a decir pero tengo que preguntarte ¿Marshall tú de verdad quieres a Fionna? ¿La harías feliz?- Marshall estaba un poco mareado pero cuando Cake le hizo esas preguntas el con voz firme contesto:

**-Si – ****-Ozque1-**


	2. Un dulce beso

Hace 4 horas que Cake se había ido y Fionna se había encontrado con Lord Monochromicorn afuera del dulce castillo así que sabía que no estaba con él, a donde había ido ? , Con quién ? Y más importante porque le había mentido?, Fionna estaba de cabeza en el sofá esperando a Cake para interrogarla, cuando se escuchó la puerta abrir Fionna se paró del sofá y camino hacia la puerta, -Cake dónde estabas ?, Porque me …..- Fionna no había terminado de hablar cuando en su puerta se apareció el vampiro un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa muy dulce –Hola Fi- dijo este, Fionna volteo a ver a Cake con cara de duda –Que está pasando?- , – Mejor los dejo solos- Cake se despidió de Marshall y salo por la puerta, Fionna se había quedado sola con Marshall el solo pensar que estaban completamente solos la hizo sonrojar, -Marshall que pasa? Por qué estabas con Cake ?-, -Ella me fue a visitar a mi casa para hablar, pero no vengo por eso necesito que hablemos Fionna- Marshall y Fionna se sentaron en el sillón y Marshall empezó –Fi sé que siempre hemos salido de aventura y me divierte mucho que seamos amigos, desde lo que paso con el Príncipe Flama siento que nos hemos hecho más cercanos y he empezado a sentirme diferente respecto a ti- Fionna tenía muchas lagunas en su cabeza Que quería decir? Acaso el…. –Marshall tú ya no quieres ser mi amigo?- Marshall la miro –No- Las lágrimas de Fionna salieron de sus ojos y rodearon sus mejillas –Por qué? Hice algo malo? Te lo pidió Cake? No lo entiendo-, -NO Fionna no me entendiste, yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo yo ….. Quiero salir contigo-, - Pero siempre salimos, No?- Aunque Fi fuera más grande y más madura en el tema de amor no había tenido buenas experiencias y no sabía mucho de eso –No de esa forma quiero que salgamos como Nov…. Novios- al decirlo el chico se sonrojo y a la chica se le ilumino la cara –Estoy declarándome justo ahora- Fionna se empezó a reír , Pero era una risa más nerviosa que divertida, y Marshall lo noto –Fi,- dijo tomándole la mano –Quieres ser mi novia?- Fionna se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo haciendo que cayeran en el suelo, se levantaron y quedaron de rodillas viéndose el uno al otro entrelazados con sus brazos –Si- Marshall estaba feliz, tenía a la chica que amaba en sus brazos y no al iba a dejar ir, Marshall le levanto la cara a Fionna y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

LO QUE NO ESPERABAN ERA QUE ALGUIEN LOS AVIA VISTO, ALGUIE QUE ARDIA DE CELOS.


	3. Pobre Principe

Gumball estaba acostado en su cama cuando alguien toco a su puerta –Gumball- dijo una voz dulce –Que pasa mentita.?- , -Alguien quiere verte- Gumball se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio a la persona más odiosa de todo AAA –Que quieres Príncipe Grumoso.?- el PG entro a la habitación del príncipe y con los ojos iluminados le grito a Gumball –Fionna y Marshall lee empezaron a salir.! - , -Que.?!- Un dolor empezó a crecer en el pecho del príncipe –Al parecer alguien los vio en la casa de Fionna besándose y no tardo en esparcirlo por todo el reino, pero claro yo vine en persona para contárselo-, -Quien fue el que los vio.?- PG dudo un poco pero a los segundos contesto –No sabría decirte con exactitud pero al parecer alguien del Reino Fugo-, Gumball se acercó a la puerta y la abrió –Lo siento PG me podrías dejar a solas.?- , -Claro solo vine a eso- PG salió de la habitación, -Mentita-, -Si señor.?, -Quiero que me traiga a Fionna, necesito hablar con ella-, -Claro señor- Mentita cerró la puerta y Gumball se quedó pensando en que debería decirle a Fionna.

Fionna estaba sentada en su sofá y parecía estar en las nubes, hace dos días que Marshall se le había confesado y ella aun no podía creer que fueran novios, cada vez que pensaba en el beso que se dieron Fionna se sonrojaba, - Fionna, Fionna, FIONNA- grito Cake al ver que su hermana no contestaba –Oh por Glob, Cake casi me matas del susto cuando llegaste.?- Cake la miro burlona y contesto – Llevo aquí desde la mañana-, -Enserió.?- Cake asintió –Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, cuando piensas arreglarte.?-, -Para qué.?- -No tenías una cita con Marshall esta noche.? Fionna miro el reloj y frunció el ceño –Pero su apenas son las 5:00 –Una dama se debe preparar desde antes para no perder ningún detalle, Fionna iba a repelar pero sonó la puerta, Cake abrió y vio a Mentita del otro lado –El príncipe Gumball requiere de su presencia en el Dulce Castillo- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó –Gumball.? Que querrá.?-, -No lo sé pero tienes que ir es una petición del príncipe, Cake y Fionna tomaron sus cosas y fueron al Dulce reino, al entrar al castillo Gumball ya las esperaba –Hola Fionna-, -Gumball.! – Fionna iba a ir a abrazarlo pero se acordó de que ahora tenía novio por lo que se detuvo y le saludo formalmente –Que pasa Fi.? Acaso huelo mal- , -NO.!, no es eso solo que ahora no puedo- a Fionna se le sonrojaron las mejillas al recordar a Marshall y el príncipe Gumball lo noto –Fi quiero hablar contigo un minuto a solas- Dijo mirando a Cake como si esperara su permiso, Cake asintió por lo que Gumball tomo a Fionna del brazo y la llevo a su habitación – Que pasa Gumball- sin previo aviso Gumball la beso en los labios, Fionna estaba realmente sorprendida empujo a Gumball y le dio una bofetada -GUMBALL..!- grito Fionna –QUE CREES QUE HACES..!?- el príncipe tenía su mano en su mejilla y su cara demostraba confusión como si nunca se hubiera imaginado que Fionna lo golpearía –Fionna yo … yo .. YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI.! Por eso deja a ese estúpido vampiro y ven conmigo, casémonos y gobernemos juntos el dulce reino- Fionna había esperado esa proposición hace mucho, pero ahora lo único que sentía era culpa, como le iba a decir a Marshall que Gumball la había besado.? Como se lo iba a explicar sin que se enojara.? – Lo siento Gumball pero yo no puedo estar contigo- , -Porque.?-, -Porque yo quiero a Marshall de verdad lo quiero y se que el me va a ser feliz, Lo siento pero rechazo tu proposición- Fionna salió de la habitación dejando al dulce príncipe atrás, solo , triste.


	4. Nunca olvides que te amo

Fionna había salido del Dulce Reino casi corriendo, Cake la seguía a grandes pasos –Fionna, Que paso.? Que quería el Gumball.?, Fionna detente.! – Fionna paro y se volteo hacia su hermana –Él se me pro…. propuso- ,- Oh por Glob- dijo Cake –Y que le dijiste .?- , -Lo rechace- Fionna le conto a Cake lo que había pasado, el beso de Gumball, La bofetada que le dio y el rechazo –Fionna estas segura de tu decisión, ya sabes que te puedes arepen…- , -Oh por Glob Cake..! Estoy saliendo con Marshall...! Ya no me interesa Gumball creo que lo deje claro hace mucho cuando Salí con el Príncipe Flama!- Cake veía a su hermana con cierta impresión, aun no podía creer que Gumball se le hubiera propuesto y menos que Fionna lo rechazara, Marshall era un chico con suerte, Cake miro hacia el reloj que tenían en medio de la plaza y grito –Fionna.! Si no te arreglas no vas a llegar a tu cita.!- Por todos los problemas de esa tarde se había olvidado por completo de que tenía una cita con Marshall, Cake y Fionna corrieron hacia la casa del árbol, Cake le puso un hermoso vestido a Fionna de color azul pastel y le quito su gorro haciendo caer su hermoso cabello dorado, a las 8 en punto sonó la puerta, Fionna estaba muy nerviosa sobre todo porque tendría que decirle a Marshall sobre esa tarde y contarle sobre la proposición de Gumball, Cake abrió la puerta y del otro lado se hallaba un vampiro con traje de gala, tenis azules y cabello negro alborotado, aunque se veía un poco gracioso por lo mal combinado que estaba aun así era guapo, Fionna avanzó hacia él y se despidió de cake caminado junto con Marshall hacia la salida –Estas hermosa- dijo por fin el muchacho, Fionna lo volteo a ver y pudo distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas eso la hizo sonreír por un instante se había olvidado de todo lo que paso esa misma tarde y solo se concentró en Marshall –Adonde vamos .?- pregunto Fionna –Ya verás- dijo Marshall tomándola de la cadera para cargarla como princesa y elevarse, Fionna se sentía increíble en los brazos de Marshall todas las estrellas brillaban arriba de ellos y las luces de la ciudad se combinaban para hacer unas ráfagas de colores, Marshall decenio hacia un bosque, en medio de unos árboles se distinguía una cesta de picnic encima de una manta de rayas verdes , una botella de vino y unas cuantas velas , Fionna quedo admirada nunca se imaginó que si se lo proponía Marshall podía llegar a ser romántico, -Es hermoso-, -Me alegro que te guste- Marshall y Fionna se sentaron con la cesta en medio, El chico saco de ella fresas, un bol de cristal pequeño con chocolate y unas copas con tallados de flores, -Marshall antes de nada quiero contarte algo- El tiempo había pasado pero Fionna no se quitó la preocupación de encima tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que Marshall al final la dejara o se enojara tanto no quisiera volver a verla ,- Que pasa Fi.?-, -Hoy fui al Dulce castillo y Gumball el…. Él se me pro…. Propuso- Marshall de inmediato se tensó y su cara se volvió más dura y sin expresión – Y.?- Fionna lo miro un poco perpleja –Y.?- Pregunto la chica –Que le contestaste.?- , -Oh yo lo rechace- Marshall miro a Fionna y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios –Pero no era eso lo que quería decirte era más bien que Gumball el, el me beso- A Fionna le temblaba la voz y unas lágrimas le rodearon las mejillas, Marshall se acercó a ella *_Ya esta este es el fin_ * pensó ella, él le toco los labios y pregunto –Sabe mal.?-, -Eh.?- Fionna pensó un poco en eso, de cierta manera el beso de Gumball había sido agrio y un poco desesperado a comparación con los besos de Marshall que eran dulces y cálidos, la chica asintió y el vampiro la tomo del mentón dándole un beso, un beso que era dulce, a los segundos fue subiendo su intensidad, aun así a Fionna no le precio brusco más bien sintió que Marshall tenia cuidado, El chico toma la cintura de la chica y la recostó en la manta, se separaron por falta de oxígeno y él puso su frente en la de ella cerrando los ojos –Aunque sé que es un poco egoísta me alegra que hayas rechazado a Gumball y que me hayas dicho lo del beso, en parte me culpo por no haberme dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Gumball, además cuando me dijiste de la propuesta pense que habías aceptado lo siento por desconfiar de ti- Fionna negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo aun acotados en la manta –Gracias- dijo ella –Por qué.?-, -Por quererme tanto-, -Fionna- dijo Marshall levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos –**Nunca olvides que te amo**- .


	5. Bad Little Boy , Good Little Girl

Los rayos de luz alcanzaron a Fionna haciéndola despertar, estaba cómodamente recargada en algo, Fionna abrió los ojos y se encontró con una dulce mirada –Buenos días Fi- la chica se sorprendió y se levantó aún estaban en el bosque encima de la manta, Marshall estaba acostado aun lado de ella y encima tenía su paraguas clavado aun lado en el césped, Fionna inmediatamente se sonrojo, -Eh.? Que .? Que paso.?- Marshall la miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Solo te quedaste dormida- Fionna se relajó un poco –Rayos Cake debe estar muy preocupada porque no regrese a casa.!- , -Tranquila Fionna Cake vino aquí en la madrugada por que no habías regresado y te vio dormida me dejo quedarme contigo aquí, hasta me hizo el favor de traerme el paraguas- Marshall apunto hacia la sombrilla que lo hacía inmune al sol, Fionna se recostó un poco más tranquila en el pecho de Marshall así se quedaron los dos juntos acurrucados –Fi, recuerdas nuestra canción.?- , Fionna asintió y Marshall empezó a cantar:

_Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad, _

_But you're spending the night with me._

_What... do you want... from my world?_

_You're a good little girl._

Fionna rio y continúo con la canción:

_That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy, _

_That you're that kind of guy._

_And... if you are..._

_Why do you want to hang out with me?_

-Al final yo tuve razón- , Marshall rio y Fionna sonrió, era la mejor mañana que habían tenido, Marshall se la había llevado a su casa rosa y le había preparado el desayuno, Fionna se cambió con una ropa que había dejado días antes por si acaso y Marshall se había puesto su habitual camisa roja, sus pantalones negros y sus botas negras, Fionna estaba sentada en el sillón y Marshall estaba flotando a unos centímetros cantando para ella, cuando de repente sonó la puerta Marshall abrió y del otro lado vio a el Príncipe Flama.

-Príncipe Flama que haces aquí.?-, -Necesito hablar contigo- Fionna se paró y volteo a ver a Marshall –No te preocupes por mi yo estaré en mi recamara sube cundo termines- Marshall le proporciono una sonrisa un tanto fingida y subió por las escaleras- Fionna se había dado cuenta de los celos de su novio lo que la hizo feliz, -Que sucede PF.?- , -Yo necesito un favor-,- Claro dime que es .?- ,- Necesito que hables con Gumball para que me ayude- Fionna se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho –Lo siento pero con eso no te puedo ayudar- ,-Fionna es muy importante, Por favor- , -Lo siento enserio pero no puedo no creo que Gumball quiera verme-, -Entiendo de verdad pero necesito que me ayudes yo necesito … un heredero-, -EHHHHHH…?-, El príncipe bajo la mirada obviamente avergonzado –Y para que necesitas a Gumball.? Es que acaso tú y el…? Pero eso es imposible..!- ,-No obvio no Fionna pero que estás pensando, lo que pasa es que me he enamorado, pero si la toco ella se haría carbón…- , -De quien estamos hablando exactamente..?- , -La Srta. Pan de canela-, -EHHHHHHH….?- Aunque Fionna sabía de los sentimiento de la Srta. pan de canela quien había ayudado a PF a recuperar su reino de su padre no sabía que PF le correspondiera, Aun así Fionna se alegraba –Y que necesitas de Gumball..?-, - Bueno me entere de que después de que termináramos el empezó a crear una pócima para otorgar la inmunidad al fuego, pero ahora dicen que esta muy deprimido y no sale de su habitación y no me quiso recibir cuando fui así que pense que tu siendo su amiga podrías convencerlo- , Fionna dudo un poco puesto que no había quedado en buenos términos con Gumball –Esta bien lo intentare pero no te prometo nada, El príncipe sonrió y le agradeció a Fionna.

La humana entro a la recamara de Marshall y se sentó en la cama, El vampiro estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados pero Fionna sabía que no dormía –Marshall- dijo esta –Que pasa Fi.?-, -Voy a ir a ver a Gumball mañana, Marshall inmediatamente se incorporó y la vio con cara sorprendida –De que hablas Fi.?- Fionna le conto a Marshall lo que hablo con el Príncipe Flama – Pero no es tu responsabilidad hablar con él.!- , - Lo sé pero PF es mi amigo y de cierta manera ciento que se lo debo- Marshall entendía –Por favor Marshall- , -Haz lo que quieras…- Dijo malhumorado –Vamos Marshall no te pongas así- dijo Fi abrazándolo por la espalda, Marshall se volteo y la beso –Lo siento, son los celos- Fionna fue la que lo beso esta vez, el beso se fue haciendo intenso y más intenso hasta que se separaron por el oxígeno, Marshall empezó a descender a su cuello y metió la mano en la espalda de Fionna para desabrochar el sostén –Fi….- Fionna no lo detuvo y Marshall la volteo a ver –Fi si no quieres está bien no te voy a forzar-, Fionna lo miro y luego lo beso –No, yo quiero esto así no tendrás que tener celos porque desde hoy yo soy tuya y tú eres mío- Marshall prosiguió, toda la tarde fueron besos, carisias y palabras de amor, Fionna y Marshall se quedaron abrazados en la cama, -Te amo My bad Little boy- Marshall se sorprendió un poco porque era la primera vez que se lo decía directamente, la beso en la cabeza y sonrió –Yo también te amo My good Little girl-.

_**-Hola soy Deila solo para decirles que si quieren mas o menos una idea de la Srta. Pan de canela (como me la imagino) entren aquí: art/cinnamon-bun-fullbody-365482044 Gracias por leer mi Fic, Agradezco los Reviews y opiniones sobre el curso de la historia Hasta Luego ..! :3 -**_


	6. La Pócima

Fionna había regresado hace media hora a su casa del árbol, aun no podía quitarse a Marshall de la cabeza y cada vez que pensaba en lo que habían "hecho" se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza, cuando había llegado Cake la había regañado por no avisar donde estaría toda la tarde, -Pero Marshall me dijo que me viste dormida y ….- , -ESO FUE EN LA NOCHE.! ESPERABA QUE REGRESARAS EN LA MAÑANA..!-, -Lo siento-, -ahh está bien te perdono, Y que hiciste toda la tarde…?- Fionna se sonrojo completamente por lo que Cake pudo adivinar lo que había hecho una sonrisa se asomó en la cara de Cake –Fionna acaso tu…-,-Rayos..! Cake no quiero tomar ese tema- dijo obviamente avergonzada- Cake rio, el trascurso del día fue de lo más normal Fionna y Cake salieron de aventuras, después regresaron a comer Espaguetis y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente Fionna ya estaba despierta y arreglando su mochila cuando Cake se levantó, -Querida a dónde vas tan temprano en la mañana?-, -Oh Cake yo… tengo que salir pero regresare antes que anochezca te lo prometo- Cake asintió todavía adormilada y Fionna salió de la casa dirigiéndose a el dulce Castillo, Cuando entro se encontró con mentita limpiando una mesa, -Mentita- , esta volteo –Oh Fionna hola, que te trae por aquí.?-, -Vine a ver a Gumball- Mentita negó con la cabeza –Mi señor no quiere salir de su habitación y no quiere ver a nadie-, -Pero necesito verlo es una emergencia- Mentita dudo y contesto -Déjame ver qué puedo hacer- dicho esto dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo, Fionna estaba nerviosa no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera que Gumball la quisiera ver , En el pasillo apareció Mentita y atrás de ella Gumball, Fionna se convirtió en piedra al verlo, llevaba el cabello diferente más desarreglado llevaba una playera blanca y no su habitual traje que para Marshall era demasiado "Gay" y tenía un jeans rosa y unos tenis blancos, -Fionna- dijo Gumball entre triste y feliz –Hola Gumball- Mentita dio la vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo, -Acerca de lo que paso yo… quería disculparme por el beso, y quería que nosotros … si es posible … siguiéramos siendo amigos…- , -Me encantaría y discúlpame a mí también por golpearte en la cara- Gumball negó con la cabeza – No te preocupes por eso y que te trae al dulce reino- , -Oh cierto.!- dijo Fionna recordando porque había ido –Necesito un favor- ,-Claro lo que quieras considéralo mi disculpa-, -Bueno ayer PF fue a verme y me pidió que si podía hablar contigo para pedirte una poción que para la inmunidad hacia el fuego, me harías el favor de darme un poco-, -Oh claro, Mentita.!-, -Si señor .?- , -Pero que co$%&/%, de donde salió.?- Grito Fionna , Mentita estaba atrás de Fionna *_No se supone que se fue para haya .?* _Pensó Fionna figando su mirada para el pasillo enfrente de ella, Gumball rio –Mentita podrías traerme la botella de mi laboratorio con la etiqueta _/2589 F/_ por favor- , -Claro señor- ,-Gracias Gumball-, -No hay de qué pero puedo preguntarte Porque necesita la poción PF .?-, -Él se va a casar con la Srta. Pan de Canela-, -Wow .! Enserió .?-, Fionna asintió –Bueno me alegro por ellos- dijo Gumball sonriendo, Mentita llego con la botella y Gumball se la dio a Fionna, hablaron por un rato más y Fionna se despidió saliendo del castillo y dirigiéndose al Reino de Fuego, al llegar dos guardias la dejaron pasar y vio a PF en su trono y a un lado a la Srta. P (abreviación de Srta. Pan de Canela) parada conversaban hasta que Fionna los interrumpió –Ajam Príncipe Flama.?- este volteo y esbozo una sonrisa –Fionna.? La tienes.?-, -Hola como estas.?- dijo simulando la voz de PF y siguió –Oh yo estoy muy bien PF y tú.?, O si yo también-, -Oh si claro donde están mis modales Como estas Fionna.?-, -Bien gracias ,aquí está tu pócima-, Dijo Fionna entregándole la pócima al Príncipe Flama, La Srta.P se acercó y sonrió tomo la pócima y se volvió de un color azul, el Príncipe Flama se acercó a ella lentamente y la toco ellos sonrieron al ver que ella no se quemaba y se abrazaron –Fionna gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo la Srta. P –Me gustaría que tú y tu hermana vinieran a nuestra boda- , -Me encantaría- La Srta. P le entrego a Fionna cuatro boletos dos para Fionna y dos para Cake así podrían llevar a Marshall y a Lord monochromicorn, Fionna se despidió de ellos y salió del Reino de fuego aún faltaban unas horas para medio el anochecer así que se dirigió a la casa de Marshall a comentarle sobre la boda pero en el camino cayó en un charco de lodo por lo que al llegar con Marshall le pidió permiso para cambiarse, -Claro … Fi pu… puedes cambia… cambiarte arriba- Marshall hacia lo posible por no reírse pero Fionna se dio cuenta y se molestó –Vamos Fi no te pongas así-, Fionna se dirigió a las escaleras sin hacerle caso, -Vamos no estés molesta tienes que admitir que es divertido- A Fionna se le quito un poco el enfado y Marshall la beso en la mejilla esta se sonrojo y sonrió –Voy a cambiarme-, -Te ayudo..?- dijo Marshall con voz sensual –No gracias creo que puedo hacerlo sola- dijo subiendo las escaleras, Marshall tomó su bajo, cuando estaba listo para tocar sonó la puerta Marshall abrió y se encontró con la persona que más odiaba en todo AAA –Hola Marshi ..- dijo la voz de mujer con tono queriendo parecer sexy –Que haces aquí Ashley .?- .


	7. Un remolino rosa

Ashley se había sentado en el sillón pequeño de color rojo y Marshall flotaba a una prudente distancia, Fionna seguía arriba cambiándose cuando escucho la voz de Marshall enojado –Ashley que quieres.?-, -Oh Marshi no me digas que aun estás enojado por lo de Jambo..?-, -Pues claro que estoy enojado.!- Fionna sabía lo que había pasado entre Ashley y Marshall y sabía que él jamás la perdonaría, Fionna prefirió quedarse arriba y escuchar, -Marshi ya te pedí perdón por eso-, Marshall frunció mas el ceño –Deja de llamarme Marshi, Para que viniste Ashley .?-, -Vine porque quiero que regresemos- Fionna que escuchaba desde arriba se puso nerviosa y enojada al mismo tiempo ¿Quién se creía? –Es una broma.?-, -No, realmente quiero que regresemos, ya no recuerdas aquellas noches donde solo éramos tu y yo- dijo Ashley acercándose a Marshall y tocándole el pecho, Marshall la alejo y negó con la cabeza –No ya no me acuerdo y metete en la cabeza que ya no vamos a regresar- Marshall enojado abrió la puerta –Ahora estoy saliendo con alguien y soy feliz así que vete-, -A si claro la humana, como era su nombre.?, Florencia.?-, -Fionna-, -Oh! Si Fionna la humana, Oh vamos no me digas que vas enserio con esa niña.?-, -Ya no es una niña y voy muy enserio- Fionna se sonrojo al escuchar eso y se alegraba de que haberlo escuchado –Bien, me voy y te seguro que conseguiré a alguien mejor que tú.!- Dijo Ashley indignada dirigiéndose fuera de la casa y azotando la puerta al salir, Marshall suspiro y se recostó en el sillón, Cunado Fionna bajo Marshall se había quedado dormido Fionna se acercó a él y lo observo, con el dedo fue recorriendo su frente luego su nariz y termino en sus labios, se acercó a él y lo beso cuando se separó vio que Marshall estaba despierto con una sonrisa en la boca –Pervertida- le dijo y Fionna inmediatamente se alejó avergonzada, ella se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta –Me tengo que ir, Cake debe estar preo…- Marshall la abrazo por detrás y la beso en el cuello, -No te quedas.?-, -No puedo- Fionna se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo –Yo también voy enserio contigo- Marshall la abrazo, de repente la casa empezó a temblar –Fionna tenemos que salir.!- Grito Marshall abriendo la puerta, salieron y corrieron fuera de la caverna donde se hallaba la casa, en el cielo se podía ver una nube negra y un extraño brillo en el bosque –Que es eso.?- Pregunto Fionna –No lo sé- dijo Marshall –Tengo que ir a ver a Cake- Marshall asintió y la cargo para dirigirse hacia la casa del árbol, Fionna podía ver como los árboles se sacudían por el temblor y escuchar como la dulce gente corría a sus casas asustada. Cuando llegaron a la casa del árbol vieron a Cake afuera con Lord monochromicorn y sus hijos –Fionna.!- grito Cake cuando la vio descender junto con Marshall –Que bueno que estén bien-, -Que está pasando Cake.?-, -No lo sé pero Gumball nos ha pedido que vayamos con el hacia el bosque para ver que es esa extraña luz-, -Esta bien, Cake tu quédate aquí con Mono y tus hijos yo iré con Marshall- Cake asintió y abrazo a su hermana –Esta bien pero cuídate, y tú también- le dijo a Marshall a lo que este asintió, Fionna se subió otra vez a los brazos de Marshall y se dirigieron al Dulce reino, cuando entraron vieron a Gumball en el corredor hablando con el Príncipe Flama –Gumball- dijo Fionna al entrar con Marshall por detrás –Fionna que bueno que estas aquí-, -Ajam- gruño Marshall –Y tú también Marshall-,-Que está pasando.? Y que hace aquí PF.?-, -Al parecer el temblor también está en el Reino del Fuego y por algunas llamadas que recibí está por todos lados, así que habla con PF para que nos ayudara a ver que era esa extraña luz que había en el bosque y por qué esta temblando- Fionna asintió –Y donde esta Srta. P .?-, Ella está bien esta con Mentita ayudando a los ciudadanos del Reino de Fuego-, -Entonces nos tenemos que ir- Dijo Marshall, todos asintieron y salieron del castillo dirigiéndose al bosque, Cuando llegaron vieron un extraño remolino de color rosa –Que es esto.? Grito Fionna al verlo –No lo se- contesto Gumball, de repente el terremoto se calmó y el remolino saco a unas personas y desapareció, Fionna y Marshall fueron los primeros en acercarse –Ugg donde estamos.?- Dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio –Quienes son.?- pregunto a Marshall al ayudar a incorporar a una mujer de cabello negro , Gumball también ayudo a una chica de cabello rosa, -Nunca los aviamos visto en AAA – dijo Gumball el chico rubio fue el primero que hablo dirigiéndose a Fionna –Yo soy Finn héroe de OOO- .


	8. Lo amo

Finn se acercó a la chica que había ayudado Marshall –Marcy estas bien.?-, -Si estoy bien, En donde estamos.?-, -Supongo que esto es AAA- dijo la chica de cabello rosa –Así es este es el reino de AAA- dijo Gumball –Pero ustedes de donde vienen y quiénes son.?- Pregunto Marshall –Oh yo soy la Princesa Bubblegum, el chico rubio es Finn y la chica es Marceline -, -Yo soy el Príncipe Gumball, ella es Fionna, el de haya es Marshall y ese es el Príncipe Flama-,-Como llegaron aquí.? O más bien que era esa cosa en la que llegaron.?- Pregunto Fionna apuntando el circulo que se cerraba-, -Bueno eso era..- Empezó a explicar Bubblegum pero Gumball la interrumpió-,- Mejor vamos al Dulce reino para que nos expliquen, aquí no es un buen lugar para tener esta conversación recuerden que los arboles escuchan- Todos asintieron Gumball llamo a Lunes su Águila y nos llevó rápidamente al dulce reino.

Al entrar mentita nos trajo un poco de té y nos sentamos en la sala principal a hablar, Gumball volteo a ver a Bubblegum y esta asintió –Estamos aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda, hace muchos años había escuchado el rumor de que en bosque negro había un portal que llevaba a otra dimensión-, -Entonces ustedes provienen de otra dimensión.?- pregunto Fionna, -Si-, -Eso quiere decir que son nosotros pero del genero opuesto- Bubblegum asintió y prosiguió –Muchas cosas de las que han vivido nosotros también aunque pueden variar, venimos aquí a buscar su ayuda contra El Linch- ,-Que quiere ese, no ya lo habían derrotado.?-, -Pregunto Marshall, Cuando Fionna iba a contestar entro corriendo la Srta. Pan de canela y abrazo al Príncipe Flama, -estas bien.?- el asintió y se notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Finn los veía con una mirada de duda mientras Fionna sonría por lo feliz que se veían, -Como decía el Linch es…-, -Espera PB, quien es ella .?- dijo señalando a la Srta. P –Es la señorita Pan de Canela mi novia- Finn dejo caer la mandíbula y todos los opuestos parecían sorprendidos –Prometida- dijo la Srta. P con un rubor notorio y un poco de vergüenza –Bueno eso no importa- dijo PB, - a lo que venimos es por qué..-, -Espera, espera- interrumpió Finn otra vez –Así que tu no estas saliendo con el- pregunto apuntando a Fionna y PF, se podía notar como PB se enojaba por la segunda interrupción y Marshall se ponía celoso –No- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo –Marshall se situó junto a Fionna y dijo –Ella sale conmigo, algún problema.?- dijo volteando a ver a Finn con expresión enojada –No es solo que yo si salgo con la Reina Flama-, -Espera ustedes dos no.?- dijo Fionna dirigiéndose a Marceline, esta negó con una ligera tristeza en sus ojos que desapareció antes de que pudieran verla todos, excepto Fionna –Bueno.!- Grito PB –estamos aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda El Linch a tomado tanto poder que ahora es casi invencible por eso los buscamos a alguien que nos ayude, entonces pense en ustedes una heroína, un vampiro y un príncipe Flama -, -yo los ayudare- dijo Fionna, -Yo voy si ella va- dijo Marshall –Puedo preguntar dónde está mi contraparte.?-, Finn respondió –Esta en su reino ella es Reina ahora y no pudo venir porque tiene muchas ocupaciones- Dijo Finn notoriamente orgulloso de su novia –Los ayudare- dijo el Príncipe Flama y La Srta. P asintió –Yo también are lo que pueda- dijo Gumball, Después de la explicación acordaron descansar ese día e ir a la tierra de OOO por la mañana, El príncipe Flama y Finn empezaron a conversar de la Reina Flama, Marceline salio al balcón incomoda por la conversación –Marshall ahora vuelvo- Dijo Fionna y siguió a Marceline –Hola- dijo Fionna –Hola- contesto ella –Te molesta que te pregunte algo.?- Ella negó con la cabeza y Fionna pregunto –Por qué es diferente la situación de nuestros mundos .? me refiero a las relaciones.?- Marceline suspiro y respondió –PF y tu tuvieron una discusión.?- Fionna asintió –en esa discusión él y yo rompimos y Marshall fue el que me ayudo-, -Esa es la diferencia, aunque paso lo mismo no me atreví a acercarme mucho a Finn porque tenía el corazón roto, días después ella lo busco, hablaron y se reconciliaron yo no me atreví a decirle mis sentimientos por miedo al rechazo-, -Lo recuerdo, Marshall lo echo y le dijo que no quería verlo aunque me sentí mal en ese entonces ahora se lo agradezco-, -Es por eso que ellos dos siguen y yo quede como la "mejor amiga" nada mas-, -Tu lo quieres.?-, Marceline se sonrojo pero contesto:

-Lo amo-


	9. Te protegere

Marshall las interrumpió –Fionna, tenemos que irnos hay que avisarle a Cake- Fionna asintió -Hablamos luego- le dijo a Marceline y entro del balcón junto con Marshall, -Nos vamos- Le dijo Marshall al todos en general –A dónde .?- Pregunto Gumball –Tenemos que visitar a Cake- contesto Fionna –Y tal vez a otras cosas- dijo Marshall guiñándole el ojo a Gumball para que este se pusiera celoso, Fionna se puso completamente roja ante la insinuación, dieron media vuelta y cuando estaban por salir del castillo alguien grito: -Esperen- tras de ellos venia corriendo Finn para alcanzarlos -Que sucede.?- , -Jake quiere conocer a su contraparte-,- Jake .?- Preguntaron Fionna y Marshall al mismo tiempo, Finn metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y saco a un perrito de color amarillo –Que pasa hermanito .? Ya llegamos .?-, -Es la contra parte de Cake- dijo Fionna –Sin duda alguna- dijo Marshall los cuatro salieron del castillo, Jake se hizo grande como del tamaño de un árbol y ayudo a Finn a subir –Vamos- dijo Finn dirigiéndose a Marshall y Fionna –Oh, no- dijo Marshall meneando la mano en modo de negación –Yo tengo mis propios métodos- Cargo a Fionna como princesa y empezó a elevarse –Andando- dijo tomando velocidad en dirección a la casa del árbol –Que piensas de todo esto.?- pregunto Fionna a Marshall, este soltó un suspiro –No lo sé, creo que no deberías ir-, -Por qué .?-, -No sé qué aria si te pasara algo-, Fionna abrazo a Marshall –No me pasara nada, los dos juntos podemos hacerlo- Marshall freno y la abrazo dejando caer sus piernas y tomando su cintura –Y qué tal si no.? , y si al final te pasa algo y yo no puedo hacer nada- Fionna lo miro y lo beso con ternura –Nada pasara- se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que Marshall se encontró mejor y continuaron con su camino.

Al llegar a la casa del árbol Cake salió corriendo y abrazo a Fionna –Oh hermanita no me hagas esto de nuevo, estaba tan preocupada- , -Lo siento ,yo también estaba preocupada- Cake miro a Marshall y sonrió –También me alegra que estés bien Marshall-, -Igualmente- dijo Marshall –Y quiénes son estos.?-pregunto Cake señalando a Finn y Jake- Una gata.! Es mi contraparte.?!- dijo Jake, Fionna le explico a Cake todo lo que había pasado cuando terminaron ya era de noche –Yo voy contigo.!-, -No, Cake- dijo Fionna –Necesitamos a alguien que se quede a cuidar a la duce gente- Cake refunfuño pero no dijo nada -Hay mi niña que embrollo, bueno creo que es hora de dormir-, -De hecho- dijo Marshall –Me gustaría que me dieras permiso de robármela esta noche- Todos en la habitación se sonrojaron imaginando el para que se la quería "robar" en especial Fionna que se puso como un tomate, Cake la miro picara y sonrió –Esta bien- Fionna volteo a verla inmediatamente –Me vas a dejar.?-, -Fionna ya no eres una niña te puedes cuidar sola, además Marshall me a dado razones para confiar en el- Cake tomo del brazo a Jake y Finn –Bien muchacho ustedes pueden dormir acá –Dijo Cake llevándoselos, Lord Monochromicorn y sus hijos la siguieron de cerca –Vamos- dijo Marshall y Fionna asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Marshall subió a la habitación con Fionna detrás, se acostaron los dos juntos y empezaron a hablar:

-Crees que esta bien dejar a Cake.?- Pregunto Marshall

-Si no la dejamos puede pasarle algo, además necesitamos a alguien que cuide el Dulce reino y a la Dulce gente-

-Supongo que es cierto- Marshall la abrazo quedando su cabeza arriba de la de Fionna

-Prométeme que no te pasara nada- dijo Marshall

-Te lo prometo- Dijo Fionna acercándose mas a el

-No importa que pase te protegeré-

-Yo también te protegeré-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Marshall-

**Y con un beso cerraron ese pacto, lamentablemente ese no era el plan de la escritora. **


	10. El Linch

En la mañana Fionna y Marshall habían salido de la casa del dirigiéndose al bosque donde habían quedado reunirse, al llegar vieron Finn ya estaba ahí y Marceline los saludo con la mano, Fionna se acercó a ella, -Bien- dijo Gumball –Es hora de irnos, -Tengan- dijo Gumball entregándoles unos collares –Pónganselos en la cabeza los protegerá de El Linch- Todos asintieron, Bubblegum dijo unas palabras en un idioma que nadie parecía conocer y el portal se abrió –Listo es hora de entrar- Marshall tomo de la mano a Fionna y los dos entraron. Después de entrar se encontraron en el mismo bosque –Funciono.?- pregunto Fionna –si – dijo Bubblegum –bienvenidos a OOO.

Era igual a AAA , -vamos- Todos siguieron a Finn hacia donde se supondría que debería estar el Dulce Reino, una neblina de color verde que olía a dulce rancio rodeaba el reino, en donde debería estar las casas y el castillo solo había ruinas y dulces rotos, los camino parecían roídos y no se veía ningún alma en todo el lugar –Oh dios- exclamo Fionna, de entre la neblina salió un monstruo –El Linch.!- grito Marceline y todos voltearon, Fionna no sabía que decir era una cosa monstruosa nada parecido a lo que ellos habían enfrentado era enorme y emanaba odio puro, Finn fue el primero en reaccionar y abalanzarse con espada en mano, El Linch lo miro y contrataco le dio un golpe en el estómago y salió volando , Marceline inmediatamente se transformó y ataco, Marshall volteo a ver a Fionna y esta asintió –Te amo- le dijo el dándole un beso en la frete y transformándose para unirse a la batalla, Fionna saco su espada y se unió también Gumball y Bubblegum corrieron al Dulce castillo –Tal vez podamos hacer una poción para reducir sus poderes, tienen que distraerlo- Finn y Fionna asintieron.

Bubblegum y Gumball entraron al laboratorio –Necesitamos algo potente-

-Si algo que lo haga caer, pero que.?-

-mmmm…. EL ARBOL!-

-Que.?-

-Recuerda en la sabia del árbol , el Linch estaba encerrado y no podía salir.!-

-Claro si hacemos una poción con la sabia podríamos hacer que el se inmovilizara por cierto tiempo para poder destruir su fuente de poder-

-Si-

Marceline le pego al Linch en el costado haciendo que este gruñera y la golpeara, esta rodo y se volvió a su forma normal , tenía el brazo muy lastimado pero aun así no se rindió –Marce estas bien.?- le grito Finn , ella asintió ocultando su dolor, El príncipe Flama ataco a la cara del Linch con bolas de Fuego dando oportunidad de que Fionna y Finn le pegaran y Marshall lo rasguñara, en eso se estalló una bola gigante en el Linch haciendo que saliera volando –Reyna Flama- grito Finn, era idéntica que el príncipe solo por su atuendo se podría haber dicho que eran hermanos, bueno igual que todos los demás.

-Lo tengo .!- grito Gumball, Bubblegum se acercó y vio –Es perfecta-

-Tú crees que funcione –

-Si lo creo-

Fionna había se había lastimado la frente le sangraba un poco, en eso llego Gumball –Fionna.! Estas bien.?- esta asintió –Si estoy bien ¿Que es eso.?-, -es una poción, ten úntala en tu espada y pégale al Linch en las piernas y brazo esto hará que no se pueda mover lo suficiente para destruirlo- Fionna asintió y se para ignorando el dolor y el mareo que le producía –Marshall cúbreme.!- grito Fionna, este asintió y ataco al Linch –Fionna salto por unos tejados en ruinas y luego sobre Marshall para llegar al Linch, unto un poco de la poción en la espada y se la aventó a Finn –Úntala en tu espada y pégale en las piernas, este asintió bajando hasta las piernas, en unos segundos el Linch no se podía mover de las piernas, Marshall le pego en la cara haciendo que tambaleara pero sin poder caerse, Fionna aprovecho y le dio dos cortes en los brazos esqueléticos en unos segundo ya no se movía mas que su cabeza, Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo –Cuidado- grito Marceline –Un brazo se había movido golpeando a Fionna que cayo y se desmayó –Fionna.!- grito Marshall corriendo a su lado , Todos atacaron haciendo que el Linch perdiera su poder y se empezara a agrietar –Otra vez- grito la Reyna Flama todos volvieron a atacar destruyendo al Linch para siempre.

Fionna estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Marshall –Vamos Fionna no me dejes, despierta por favor despierta- Gumball llego a un lado –Sigue viva solo esta inconsciente, ve hay que llevarla al revisar- Marshall la levanto para llevarla dentro del castillo mientras que los demás los seguían heridos , lo único que podía pensar Marshall era en Fionna, su dulce agresiva y hermosa Fionna.


End file.
